Songs of the Future
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: This is a chaptered song fic, basicaly Duo gets to meet his kids before their born. (TTDSDG X-over)
1. Bodies

T: Bodies

By: Showndra Ridge

Disclaimer: I do not own Duo or Gundam Wing, the Test Tubes, Dragon Spawn, and Demi-Gods universe (TTDSDG), or DBZ.  Sam and Purunga (her Gundam) are mine to do with as I please.  I also don't own the song "Bodies" it belongs to Drowning Pool.  I also don't own the song "Hero".

NOTES:  This is a stand alone fic to the Majin Saga.  This fic also has nothing to do with the timeline in TTDSDG's but I'd place it right before Mathew marries Lian.  As you may notice when reading the characters in TTDSDG's don't play as large a roll as they could. TTDSDG can be found here:  http://ttdsdg.envy.nu/ 

There will be a sequel/rest of the story posted at www.geocities.com/gargoyle_otaku/Fic_40  you can also look for it at: www.geocities.com/samt03/Fan_Fiction_main .  Oh yeah the reason I'm posting on ff.n again, people reviewed some of my fics and I decided to be nice, think of this as a gift to everyone who likes TTDSDG.  And Sam is from DBZ, that's all you need to know.  **_The Sam in this story is not Samuru Yuy! It's Samantha Wayne from another of my stories._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam watched as Heero explained the training exercise he wanted Duo to put her threw.  Frankly she was worried something would go wrong, but she decided to follow the leader, even if he was a 16 year old boy, who by all standers should be listening to the 22 year old female Saiyan.

Sam climbed into her Gundam, and Duo did the same, smiling at her the whole time.  '_The God of Death is in for it this time' she though and smiled back at him, then gave Heero a look of '__I'm going to kill him' to which he gave her the Yuy death glare.  _

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?"  Quatra asked.

"They'll be just fine."  Heero answered, and went back to what he was doing.

*~*~*~*

The self proclaimed God of Death turned his Gundam so he was facing Sam as she followed him into an unoccupied part of space.  Heero wanted them out there so they did as little damage as possible.

The two pilots started to fight, little did they know that the outcome of this fight would not be anything they had even considered.

*~*

And somewhere in space and time a small creature smiled.

*~*

They fought for what seemed like an hour when Heero noticed something large moving at them.  Duo and Sam where so cough up in what they where doing that neither of them noticed it, and before Heero could warn them, it engulfed both Gundams and the pilots inside.

***~*~*~*~*~**

Sam and Duo continued their fight never realizing they had been moved.  Sword clashed against scythe in the mock fight.  Sam decided the silence was getting to her and put in a random CD.

**_"And they say that a Hero will save us"_**

"Oi oi none of that!" Duo screamed.

"Fine than how about this?"  She asked sweetly.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
  
_**

"That I can deal with." The God of Death responded, and renewed his attack on Purunga.

****

**_Beaten why for   
Can't take much more   
  
_**

Duo send a particularly dangerous swing at Purunga's head.

"Hey Duo, didn't anyone ever tell you not to piss off the God of Love?"  Sam asked, referring to her Gundam, the one she named after Purunga, the Namakien Eternal Dragon.

****

**_One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me   
One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
Now   
  
_**

"Then don't get the God of Death mad!!!" Duo screamed.

****

**_Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
_**

Duo let lose one particularly deadly swing, one designed to end the life of any mobile suit or damage any Gundam that got in its way.

****

**_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor _**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
_**

Sam jerked back and watched as the scythe came at her.  She flung herself away from it.

**_Push me again   
This is the end   
  
_**

The end of the scythe caught her Gundam and hurled her into space. 

****

**_One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me   
One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
Now   
  
_**

Sam tried to make her Gundam stop, and found that all of her controls had seized.  She was a helpless victim floating in space, away from Duo.

****

**_Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
_**

Duo watched as Sam floated away at a high speed.  He had no idea he had hit her that hard, he froze and realized he had no idea how or even if he could save her. 

****

**_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor _**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
_**

Fear entered Sam's eyes, and she had just begun to pray when, her momentum was stopped.  She had slammed against something.

**_Skin against skin blood and bone   
You're all by yourself but you're not alone   
You wanted in now you're here   
Driven by hate consumed by fear   
  
_**

Duo hailed Sam and she opened the station to yell at him.  At the same time another window opened revealing a man who looked like a few years older copy of Duo.

****

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor _**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor _**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

DeathScythe dragged Purunga out of the arms of the Gundam that had saved Sam's life.  DeathScythe Hell powered up its scythe and pushed Sam behind him, protecting her until her Gundam came back to life.

**_One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me   
One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
Now   
  
_**

Purunga came to life and Sam drew out her sword as scythe was almost brought down on DeathScythe's head.

****

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor _**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor _**

****

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"   A young man asked Sam.  She took notice of his black hair, and the way that his eyes gleamed with something very similar to what she noticed in Duo's.  

****

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor _**

Suddenly another voice/face was added to one's already on in Sam's and Duo's cockpit.

"Matthew, Peter pull back!" the new voice commanded.

"Come on dad!" the boy called Matthew complained.

"Now.  Get Reaper and Mirage back here now, their both needed.  A force that resembles OZ to much is attacking several areas."

"Hey Do that's our cue." Sam told Duo as the two followed Mirage and Reaper.

**_"And their watching us, watching us_**

**_their_****_ watching us, watching us_**

**_as_****_ we all  fly away."_**


	2. One Step Closer

Yes it's a chaptered song fic. Pretend Nori hasn't mastered the Zero system yet.  I don't own the song.

  
**"One Step Closer"  By**: Linkin Park

Sam and Duo followed Mirage and Reaper to the area that was under attack.  They noticed several other Gundams but decided to jump into the battle anyway.  After all no matter what the time, OZ was still their enemy.  Even if the Leapest was jumping them around.

  
**I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...   
  
**

Sam and Duo landed placing their Gundams back to back.  The OZies had been expecting these two Gundams to come eventually and moved in a battle formation to face them.  All around buildings burned, light hitting the other Gundams making the battle field seem unreal.  Beautiful Gundams moving through a death zone, involved in a dance of life and death.

  
**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
**

Epyon, which the OZies loved to use, appeared above DeathScythe and Purunga.  It's beam sword was out, and the Gundam fell to the ground trying to cut Purunga in half.

  
**I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before...   
  
**

DeathScythe's scythe glowed and sword crashed into scythe.  The two Gundams found themselves unable to make an advance either way.

  
**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
**

The other OZ troops moved to cut down DeathScythe Hell, Purunga moved out from behind the god of death and attacked.  Sam moved the Gundam faster than ever before.  She was testing what she had been taught. 

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Break break break break break**  
  


The Gundam fought harder than it had ever been designed to, Sam was beginning to wonder if she would be able to hold them off long enough for Duo to finish his fight.

  
**shut**** up when I'm talking to you  
The battle would have turned in their favor if not for one thing, that thing had just finished punching a button in her Gundam.**

**shut**** up shut up shut up   
Nori felt as the Zero system turned on, for a few seconds she was able to fight it.**

**shut**** up when I'm talking to you  
Something in her mind gave up, and her eyes flashed.**

**shut**** up shut up shut up shut up  
Zero madness took over.**

**I'm about to break  
  
**

The others on the battle field that had fought where her noticed the change and knew just what had happened.

  
**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
**

The OZ troops forced Sam's Gundam to it's knees.

**I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
**

Purunga was saved by Sandrock.  The older Gundam slammed to the suit that had been about to destroy Purunga. 

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
**Duo found himself pinned to the ground.

**I need a little room to breathe  
**Reaper moved and knocked Epyon off.

**Cause**** I'm one step closer to the edge  
Reaper and DeathScythe faced Epyon, sure that they would win.**

**And I'm about to break  
**Nori noticed her target, two Gundams standing site by side. (DeathScythe and Reaper)

**break  
**Wing Neo moved and attacked her target.

**_To be continued!_**

****

A/N: Leapest like Q all powerful has fun jumping Sam around to other worlds, helps out great for crossovers.


End file.
